User talk:Zacbio
Welcome Hi, welcome to PF Followers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:AgentGoldfish page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AgentGoldfish (Talk) 23:00, December 30, 2009 Your follower Your follower is just like 1 of mine yours is a fairy and mine are pixies! What are we gonna do? Emilylover224 - Sparkly Rainbow 00:34, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Join? So, are you joining this wiki? We could always use an extra hand! I'm the author of the RayWitches and The RayaWizards. --RayaQuest 02:05, December 31, 2009 (UTC) yes Of course yes! Find names for your characters. And make character pages. And you can write with us! That reminds me of my characters! I've only put up 3! I've got like 10 to go! See ya! --RayaQuest 02:11, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi Zacbio! So, what's up? NatureQuest 01:12, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi! Where've you been Zacbio? NatureQuest 22:30, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Yeah, could you? That'd be great. I was gonna put a gallery of IdiotDude, his hats, him time traveling, him in reindeer form (If i can figure it out XD), and him in worm for his page. Wow, I just realized I would need to draw 512 hats. Well, I'll draw the ones shown and the ones I've drawn before. Also any I've thought of...XD!Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 04:56, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Amy Jane Well, I can take that, but if I do, I can tell you that my hand drawing is better. If you don't want, wait for the others to respond :) ~PP Oh, you want this include in the contest or not, it's up to you. I just ran out of things to do. ~PP Tomorrow she'll be here. It's late now, I can't color. ~PP Speaking of Amy Jane, here she is! Yay, I got my done first! Smilez221 "Perhaps the extra oxygen will help your brain to function properly." "Perhaps the salt water will rust your mouth shut." "Hmph." - Clank and Ratchet, from Ratchet and Clank 16:15, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Amy Jane! Here is Amy Jane!!! Re:User:AgentGoldfish/I want to try something I really don't know! XD! Amy Jane I'm working on it! I only got the message a few minutes ago!Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 18:43, January 24, 2010 (UTC) : Ow. i sent it put a while ago..... Sorry! Hmmmm-hmmmmmmm! ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 18:45, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Finished Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 19:08, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Amy Jane I am unable to draw on the computer. I'm sorry. Can I draw on paper? NatureQuest 22:58, January 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm very very very sorry I'm quitting the Amy Jane contest. I know that's kinda let you down but I've never expected things would turn out like this. When I was sketching her little hairdo last night, I realized it was too late, so I went to bed. And today, guess, what, I received 12 MORE REQUESTS!!!! That's make totally 13 REQUESTS for me. Well, they required hand drawings, so you guys don't have to help. Again, I'm terribly sorry. Besides, I have an essay to write this weekend, so yeah, I can't entry. [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 10:37, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hey Zac. We were all wondering where you've been. You've haven't written here in forever, and we were wondering when you will. RayaQuest 16:07, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Help Writing I heard you were looking for something to do here. You can help write Adventures in Mythology! Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 01:36, February 21, 2010 (UTC)